


Behind Closed Doors

by alexcat



Series: All Bingo - Cotton Candy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: allbingo, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve is acting kinda funny at a party and Tony can't quite figure out why.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: All Bingo - Cotton Candy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809859
Kudos: 31
Collections: Allbingo, Of Elves and Men





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is Public Display of Affection

Tony worried that there was something bothering Steve. He’d seemed distant all evening. They had agreed that perhaps their relationship was not ready for the general public, but Tony thought Steve was okay with the Avengers all knowing about them. They pretty much all knew anyway. How could they not? 

Steve didn’t respond when Tony put an arm around his waist as they stood at the bar, waiting for Natasha to pour them a couple of drinks. As a matter of fact, Steve stood quite stiffly and his expression was that of a man about to get a root canal. After they got their drinks, Tony steered him out onto the balcony. 

As soon as they got outside, Steve took Tony’s drink, set it on the balcony rail, and pulled him close. The kiss said that everything was very much all right as Steve pressed Tony against the rail. Tony could feel his interest rubbing against him. 

“Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?” Tony asked, in between kisses. 

“No. Why do you ask?” Steve was more interested in kissing than talking. 

Tony decided it wasn’t worth it to ask about it anymore right now. “Nothing. Where were we?” He put his arms around Steve’s neck and they began kissing again. 

“You guys aren’t allowed to stay out here!” It was Natasha. “Everyone wonders where you are.” 

Steve pulled away so fast that Tony almost fell. Tony looked at Natasha and shrugged as Steve hurried past them into the building. She shook her head, indicating that she had no clue what this was about. 

Later, after the party, when they were in Tony’s penthouse, he decided to ask Steve what was going on. “So why the cold shoulder tonight?”

Steve looked puzzled. “What are you talking about?” 

“Did I do something wrong?” Tony asked. It was usually a safe bet that given time, he always did something wrong. 

Steve still looked puzzled.

“You acted strange when I put my arm around you at the party,” Tony finally said. 

“Really?” He thought a moment. “OH! Shit! I know what it is. I – I get embarrassed when we – when we touch in public. I guess it’s old fashioned. I feel exposed somehow. I know it’s crazy, but that’s it.” 

Tony looked relieved and hugged Steve. “I didn’t do anything wrong?” 

Steve kissed his neck. “You always do _something_ wrong, but I love you anyway.” 

He proceeded to show Tony how displays of affection behind closed doors were a whole different thing than public ones.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
